The Anguish in His Eyes
by Emmacakes
Summary: Casteshipping. Atem thought that he would never be able to forgive Bakura for what he had done to his kingdom; little does he know that he will be the one wanting forgiveness from the thief he had hated for so long.
1. Chapter 1

The news spread throughout Egypt and Atem couldn't have been more appeased to hear such great news when it was given. Bakura, the King of Thieves had finally been caught to be brought to his inevitable punishment. Atem was not prepared to take any matter lightly, for the thief had not only stolen from the tombs of previous pharaohs, but also the tomb of his father - a crime that he saw as unforgivable.

He and the six members of his high court, the holders of the millennium items, went to the dungeon on the far side of the kingdom. They all nearly shook with excitement, though none of them would express such feelings. When they arrived, a guard led them to the room where they held the thief.

They walked into a large room, shackles places throughout it, and saw the thief. His hands shackled together, his foot chained to the floor. He was on his knees, emotionlessly starting at the ground as if being captured was nothing more than a simple setback. He had been stripped of the clothing and jewelry he had stole from the tombs he had robbed in the Valley of the Kings; now only left in a blue skirt - the only article of clothing he wore that belonged to him. His body was covered in bruises, most likely from abuse from the soldiers that had captured him. Atem noticed one side of his head had a trail of blood dried on it, the trail ending at his jaw. A large cut must have been hidden under his frayed hair, causing it to become a light shade of red as the blood had been combined with it. Atem was now reassured on the technique the soldiers used to capture this mischievous thief.

Atem walked over to the thief and stood before him, looking down upon him in the way that only righteous royalty would look upon the poor. In almost the same instant that Atem had approached him, Bakura gazed up at him. His eyes narrowed and a menacing smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, "_Great Pharaoh_," it's about _time_ you got here!" He sneered, his smirk widening at his own sarcasm.

A guard standing behind him raised the whip he held in his hand, eager to use it to truly punish the King of Thieves for the trouble he had caused the village and their pharaoh. Flicking his wrist in an almost accustomed way, he cracked the whip on the thief's exposed back, causing him to shout out in pain. Recovering from the pain, he once again looked up at Atem and snarled like an angry animal before spitting on the ground before him.

Atem's fists clenched though his expression remained undisturbed. He refused to show any sort of emotion toward someone as hostile and disloyal as this so-called thief _king. _"Bakura, you have killed many of my soldiers in the process of robbing the tombs of the great pharaohs who have came before me, including my father. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked the thief, though he knew whatever he had to say for himself wasn't going to have much significance.

Bakura looked around the room, his glare coming in contact with those of the guards that surrounded him and also the priests of the Millennium Items. He then looked back at the pharaoh with a harsh hatred in his eyes, so much so that Atem could almost _feel _Bakura's hatred towards him and the others in the room. "I don't regret anything," He said proudly, threateningly glaring at the king above him.

The sentence disturbed the pharaoh, feeling a chill as the words escaped the thief's mouth. He did not only feel a feeling of dishonor, but a nearly unbearable feeling of utmost hatred. Without hesitation, Atem gave the orders to carry out Bakura's punishment. "Bakura, to punish you for your intolerable crimes, you will be left as you are now until your death. You will either die from heat exhaustion or starvation. Then it's up to the Gods to decide what to do with you in your afterlife," He spat with almost the same amount of hatred in his tone that the despicable thief had before.

Bakura smirked. "No problem, "_Great Pharaoh."_ I can easily handle such a petty punishment coming from such a petty ruler," He said deviously.

The guard behind him went to raise his arm again, but Bakura quickly spoke his next sentence, causing the guard to hesitate. "You obviously don't know anything about me - about my _village_. None of the punishment you could possibly give me in here is even _comparable_ to the lifelong punishment I have had to endure my entire life. And for what reason was I given this punishment, you ask? There **wasn't **any reason!" Bakura yelled. He let out an angered growl before continuing. "My family, my home - everything was taken away from me! You bastards deserve everything I've done!"

Atem's eyes widened at what Bakura had said. He could see the emotions behind the man's angry glare, the anguish that hid behind his sinister smiling.

Seeing the pharaoh's discomfort, Priest Mahad decided to speak. "That's enough, Bakura!" He shouted at the hysterical thief king. He walked over to Atem, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come, my pharaoh. We best be taking our leave."

Atem looked at Mahad, nodding when their eyes came in contact. He heard the cracking of the whip again, jumping at the intense sound, and turned to Bakura who was once again crippled by the pain of the whip against his back. Blood trickled from his newly-formed wounds and ran down his bronzed back. Atem felt transfixed on the man, feeling almost compelled to walk over and help him. He resisted and turned to return to the palace with the high priests, though he couldn't get the image of Bakura out of his head.

When the group had returned to the palace Priest Mahad had noticed the unusual behavior of his pharaoh and became curious of what must have been bothering him. Atem had gone to his room immediately after they had arrived at the palace without anything to say about the capture of Thief King Bakura.

Mahad gently knocked on the door to Atem's bedroom, asking permission to enter. "May I enter, my king?" He asked formally.

Hesitantly Atem replied. "Y-yes, of course, Mahad."

The priest, as well as the pharaoh's greatest friend and servant, entered the room. Atem was looking out the balcony of his room, looking far past the kingdom below him. Mahad quietly walked over to the balcony and taking a place beside the troubled pharaoh. They both looked out in silence for a moment before Atem acknowledged the priest beside him.

"What brings you here, Mahad?" He asked kindly. He smiled slightly in attempt to fabricate a genuine sense of happiness despite the feeling he had that Mahad wouldn't believe it.

Mahad turned to Atem and smiled in return, though he could see through Atem's false smile as Atem had thought. "I have the feeling that something is bothering you." He said inquisitively.

Flustered, Atem's eyed widened only for a moment before he contained his careless show of emotion. Quickly he thought of a lie. "I'm just worried about the kingdom, I guess," He muttered, once again looking out over the balcony. "Now that Bakura's gone we have to worry about other criminals who may be a threat to us."

He solemnly looked out over the kingdom, though not for the reasons he had just told Mahad. He still had Bakura on his mind. The look in his eyes and the sincerity shown within them. His mind wandered, trying to imagine what Bakura could of meant when he said his "lifelong punishment." Never before had he seen this plaguing thief as human before, but that moment in the dungeon Atem had saw another side of Bakura that the others could not.

He was plied from his thoughts when Mahad replied to his lie. "That's understandable," Mahad said knowingly, as he usually did. "Though I'm sure there are no criminals that can compare to the Thief King."

Not looking away from the land past the palace Atem replied, half-lost once more in his own thoughts, "Yeah, you're right."

Mahad caringly placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Don't worry, my king. We have defeated our greatest enemy yet; we should be celebrating for the time being," He told him.

Returning to the reality before him once more, Atem turned to Mahad and smiled, trying to make it more genuine this time in hopes of appeasing the priest. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Mahad," He told him, his conscience nagging him with every second he had to stand before the priest and lie.

With that, Mahad left Atem, who still looked out upon the kingdom until he was too tired to do so. He wanted to know more about the hated thief. The questions caused him to toss restlessly throughout the night, though not only the questions had caused such horrible sleep, but also the questioning of his own feelings. For years he had seen the thief as a plague; a filthy criminal whose acts caused the deaths of his soldiers. Now the thief seemed like more; something that everyone had forgotten - that he was a human being, capable of emotions beyond those of evil, even though he would never show it. Atem had to visit the thief and learn more about him, or else the questions he had would eat away at his mind until he did.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since he had last saw Bakura; when he gave the orders for his punishment to be acted out. Atem could no longer concentrate, desperate to find answers to the many questions he had left the dungeon with. When night fell upon Egypt, he cautiously left to escape the palace; to return to the place in which he had seen the innermost emotions of the threatening thief. He found it hard to sneak himself out; guards and acquaintances everywhere he could possibly look.

He went directly to Mana's room in desperate need of an excuse to leave the palace. "I need you to come with me to town. I can't leave the palace without a good excuse and somebody to accompany me," Atem whispered to her unknowingly.

Mana raised an eyebrow, hesitant on her response. "Sure, but why so late?"

Atem sighed, slouching forward a bit. He felt as if his heart dropped in his chest, his anxiety getting the best of him. "I… I'm going to visit Bakura," He started. He looked off into the distance as if the walls ahead of him were to portray his memories upon them. "That day - the day he was sentenced to his punishment, he said some things. Things I'd like to know more about."

Mana could see the sincerity in Atem's eyes. To hear such a thing coming from the noble king of Egypt seemed so strange to her, as it would to anyone. Instantly she began to worry, but hid this from her desperate friend. "Okay!" She said excitedly, bringing Atem to reality again. "Just be careful when you get there. Don't fall for any tricks!"

She brought the pharaoh into the village, her insides churning with anxiety as she accommodated Atem in his lie to the people who cared about him most so that he could visit the despised thief on the far side of the kingdom. He had asked for her to use her improved time spell, causing the people in the village to freeze in time as the her and Atem made their way throughout it. Atem grabbed multiple objects he felt were necessary to bring along, though he was unaware of the true reason why he was taking such things along or the emotions stirring within him.

When they arrived at the dungeon, Mana once again used her time spell, freezing the guards outside in time.

"There is most likely a guard inside as well. I'll tell him to go outside and you can then use your spell on him, okay?" Atem said informatively.

Mana nodded her head shakily, regrettably agreeing to the idea, and Atem entered the residence of the thief.

He walked into the dungeon and could hear the cracking of a whip coming from the back, Bakura's familiar yells followed by each crack. With each step he took he could hear Bakura's yells getting louder, echoing throughout the structure. He picked up his pace as his heart seemed to do the same.

When he got to Bakura's cell he saw a guard standing over him. He was whipping the thief mercilessly, making him yelp in pain every time the whip smacked his bloody bronze skin. When the guard saw Atem standing outside of the cell he stopped immediately. "Great Pharaoh, what are you doing here at this hour? You should be back at the palace!" The guard said, trying to appease his embarrassment.

"My whereabouts at this hour are not of your concern. Now please, leave until I give you further instruction. I have some things to discuss with Bakura," Atem said sternly.

The guard hesitated. "But Great Pharaoh! You expect me to leave you alone with this man? He's dangerous!" He shouted in protest.

Atem's eyes narrowed at the guard and then looked at the bloody thief, crippled on the ground. "I think you have inflicted enough pain to lead me to believe he's no longer dangerous for now," He told the guard, keeping his voice just as stern as before. "Now please, leave me with Bakura. I must talk to him."

Afraid of consequences the guard left the cell, handing the whip and a key to the cell to Atem. "If he gets out of line, don't be afraid to use it," He instructed before his leave.

Atem nodded, smiling slightly, and then entered Bakura's cell. He slowly approached the thief, who groaned in pain as he laid on the ground, blood running down his wound-covered back. The thief's unbearably dry mouth gaped open as he panted as a sick dog would. When he caught sight of Atem his head snapped in his direction and his eyes narrowed in that same instant. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He spat in disgust. He sat up, hissing in pain as he did so and now sat on his knees.

Atem analyzed the wounds on Bakura's back. There was an array of different cuts from the whip, older wounds re-opened from the recent strikes. "Here, let me help you," Atem said genuinely. "I had a feeling they would do this to you." He reached into a bag he had brought along, pulling out medication and a long, raveled bandage; both he had grabbed in the village earlier.

"Don't touch me!" Bakura yelled, the loudest Atem had ever heard the man yell.

Atem sighed and sat on the ground beside the blood-covered thief. He was angered by the thief's outburst but wouldn't let this show. "Your wounds will get infected if you don't let me help you."

Bakura laughed. "And why the hell do _you_ care? Huh, "_Great Pharaoh"_?"

Atem hesitated on his reply, trying to come up with a good explanation only to no avail. He kept silent, cautiously anticipating the thief's next move as he stared at the ground. Bakura also sat and waited for Atem to say something wise or hateful, but to his surprise he said nothing.

Clenching his teeth in anger Bakura asked, "Are you going to leave or what?" He became irritated by Atem's presence in his cell. If it weren't for the aching throughout his body from the previous beatings and his intense hunger, he would of thought the mere sight of the pharaoh made him sick.

"Surely you must be in pain. And if not in pain, you must be hungry or thirsty, at least. You've been locked up in here for three days," Atem said inquisitively. He reached into his bag and grabbed a small canteen and slid it across the ground to the dehydrated thief. Without hesitating he grabbed it, drinking every bit of water it contained. He threw the canteen carelessly on the ground when he finished and his gaze returned to the pharaoh. The familiar smirk of the thief returned to his face as he menacingly glared at him. "There are worse things I've been through, Pharaoh. And if you think I'm so weak, why don't you spare me the energy and just leave me here to die, _hmm_?"

Atem looked up at him, a sincere frown on his face. He went back to his previous topic. "Do you not care that your wounds will get infected?"

The thief laughed again, weakly this time. "This is nothing," He growled.

"Please, Bakura. Let me help you. I want… to understand why you became a thief," Atem disclosed.

Bakura's eyes widened for a moment before they closed as he laughed once again. "You want to _understand_? You could **never** understand! I mean it was _your father's _doing, after all!" Bakura busted out into hysterics. "He caused the massacre of my entire village all for those damn Millennium Items! My _home_, my _family - _taken away from me! All the pain I could possibly cause you could not make up for Kul Elna!" His hands bawled into fists and his body shook with anger, fatigue playing a part.

A chill ran up Atem's spine, his eyes broadened as the sincere emotion of the thief had been exposed to him once more. He felt as if the world around the two of them had disappeared, leaving only him, Bakura, and the dreadful truth that had just been uncovered. He wanted to pass this off as nothing more than a lie created to hurt him, but he could see in Bakura's eyes that he wasn't lying; the anguish penetrating his soul, causing Atem to feel queasy as he looked into them. The amount of hatred Bakura had toward him and his kingdom - it all came together before him. He was left speechless, as was Bakura.

A few moments went by, only the sound of nearby horses outside were heard by both of them, until Atem could no longer hide what he had dissimulated. "I was never told of such a thing…" He murmured.

Bakura's hate-filled eyes once again came in contact with his. "Of course not, you fool!" He shouted angrily.

A nearly unbearable feeling of shame and guilt washed over Atem as he looked at the angered thief king. He could see why now; why Bakura had become a thief - the King of Thieves.

"You were right," Atem muttered dejectedly. Bakura's eyes widened at the statement. "The loss of everything you have ever loved… that is definitely something I can not personally understand, but I _can _understand how that made you like this."

There was an awkward silence shared between the two once more, Atem again being the one to break it. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I say that with all of the sincerity I can possibly express," He told the thief. Bakura looked emotionlessly at the wall. "I know I can't take back anything that happened, but the least I can do for you is spare your life. Let me bandage you."

The thief didn't reject Atem's offer this time, allowing him to bandage him. Atem gently rubbed the medication on Bakura's back; Bakura flinching every now and then, letting out small outbursts in pain; then carefully putting the bandages onto his tender back. He felt the thief's ribs protruding from his chest and back as he applied the bandages, the thief's sunken stomach growling unintentionally, making Atem uneasy and full of disgust. Not toward the thief, but toward himself along with all he had ever been associated with.

He sat beside Bakura who stared at the walls in front of him, mentally refusing to look at the tenderhearted pharaoh. "I'll make it up to you the best I can, Bakura," Atem told him caringly.

Bakura huffed. "I don't want your sympathy, _Pharaoh_. I really don't even _care _that you have sympathy toward me. The only thing I want is for you to pay for the sins your father committed; taking my life away and making it a living hell," He muttered angrily.

Atem's fists bawled. "That won't do anything, Bakura! That won't bring back your family or your village, all it will do is put your life in danger! I know what you've gone through now and I will do whatever it takes to try to make it up to you, because _maybe_ if you were given a little sympathy in your life, you wouldn't be where you are right now." Atem's voice shook, speaking not only with sympathy but with shame. The shame of not understanding; the guilt of not caring.


	3. Chapter 3

The pharaoh's hands clenched as he stared at the broken thief before him. He felt overwhelmed by feelings of dread and shame. He had been deceived, and although he had previously believed the thief king's acts were intolerable, he now found the deceitful lifestyle he had been living just as repulsive. Atem had always tried to be a caring pharaoh, looking out for all of the civilians who walked along the streets of his kingdom, but he had overlooked those of _true_ misfortune; a thief who had lost all he had ever known so that Atem's very own father, a man he had looked to greatly, could create the Millennium Items. Never once did anyone ever bother to ask what had caused the thief to take the path that he had chosen, nor did anyone ever try to understand his motives; Atem could only see him as a worthless piece of street trash that needed to be brought to justice, though it was this thief all along who wanted to bring _Atem _and his kingdom to what _he _believed to be justice.

Tears began to fall from Atem's amethyst orbs, dropping onto his legs, though he would not make a sound. He turned away from the thief in hopes of him not catching a glance at this showing of emotion. He sniffled and wiped his eyes quickly, trying to make his self-silenced cries less obvious.

No longer able to bear his refusal anymore, Bakura looked at the tearful pharaoh. Shocked at what he saw, his eyes widened in disbelief. The son of the pharaoh who had caused him so much pain, so much suffering; the man he wanted to kill to avenge all that he had lost… he was crying because of the information he had disclosed to him. Speechless, Bakura stared at the troubled pharaoh, waiting for his crying to subside.

Atem quickly glanced at the thief peripherally before clearing his throat and turning back to him. "No one ever took the time to question you… or ever even _help_ you…" He whispered.

Bakura stared blankly into the eyes of the sincere pharaoh; the idea of somebody caring for him seemed unreal and almost _impossible_. For the first time that he could remember in the long fifteen years since the creation of the Millennium Items, Bakura could feel his eyes beginning to tear, shutting them tightly and looking away. Overwhelmed by a feeling of affection toward his enemy, he could no longer stand his presence before him. "Get out," He muttered, his voice trembling as he did so.

Atem leaned forward. "But-" Bakura immediately cut him off, jolting his body toward the pharaoh, startling him. "Get out!" He yelled, making Atem jump backward.

Though Atem did not leave; he once again tried to explain himself. Becoming impatient, the thief stood, kicking Atem backward onto the ground with as much force as he could possibly exert on the young pharaoh. "I'm tired of you, Pharaoh!" He hollered. He stamped his foot onto the pharaoh's chest causing him to let out a painful gasp. His devious smirk returned to his face yet again, as did the evil gleam in his eye, but only for the purpose of fooling the kindhearted pharaoh beneath him. He laughed weakly. "Never trust a thief," He told him. He once again stamped his foot on the pharaoh's chest before removing it. "Now get out or else I _will_ kill you." He spat at the pharaoh, though he could feel his conscious tearing him apart as he did so; not until now was he even aware that he _had _a conscious.

He stood over Atem and watched him leave the cell and lock the door behind him with a saddened look on his face, not once using the whip that had been given to him by the guard when he arrived.

Bakura was alone once again, just as he was used to it. He walked to the far side of his cell and sat against the wall; his body quivering from the lack of energy, unable to remove the image of the saddened pharaoh out of his mind. Never before had he realized just how _lonely _he was.

Atem reluctantly returned to the palace with Mana, her questioning him about what had happened between him and the thief king; each time he would reply with the same answer: that it was not her place to be asking.

"Then who's place is it, huh?" She asked angrily, playfully shaking her fist at him.

Atem scoffed, "Nobody's. Leave me be, Mana, please!" He picked up his pace walking up the hall to his bedroom, leaving his friend behind at the end of it with endless questions as to what had happened.

He walked into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. He looked around his room and the luxuries that surrounded him; those of his father passed down to him, as the burdens of Kul Elna's aftermath were as well. He wondered just how many people knew about the creation of the Millennium Items - the _true _creation of the Millennium Items. It had been hidden from him so well, he could not possibly determine who knew and who did not. He could see from the look in Bakura's eyes that he was in no ways lying; the repressed sadness expressed within them, and the anguish that had once burned inside his heart diminished. Atem could feel it, as well as he could feel the growing hatred towards his life and the fabrications that had been created throughout it.

He was unable to sleep that night, or the nights that followed. The constant thought of the Thief King pestered him no matter what he had tried to free himself from its cruel existence. His palace, his friends - they reminded him of the truth that had been kept from him for so long. He had to free the thief; it was the only solution he was able to think of.

He ran to Mana's room, slowly creeping in to speak to his friend. She was the only person he felt he could fully trust anymore.

She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed at him. "So you ignore me for two days, not telling me _anything_ about what happened between you and the Thief King, and then you come back and expect me to forgive you just like that? I don't think so," She huffed.

Desperate, Atem disclosed everything to her. Her eyes widened at the bizarre emotions Atem had described to her, though understanding why he had felt such things. "So you're saying an _entire village _was slaughtered to create the items?" She asked, shocked.

Atem silenced her, holding his finger to his lips and looking toward the door quickly before continuing. "Yes. You mustn't tell anyone that I know of this," He instructed. She nodded in agreement.

The feeling of dread once again fell upon him as the thoughts of the thief once again flooded his mind. "I have to set him free, Mana, and I need you to help me again," He confessed bluntly.

Mana's eyes once again widened before tightly shutting them and once again nodding in agreement, her heart pounding as she did so. She opened her clenched eyes and firmly put her hands on Atem's shoulders, gazing at him with a look that could not possibly be mistaken for any other - a look of concern. "Are you sure this is the right thing? What about your kingdom? What if he tries to destroy everything again? What if he tries to hurt _you_?"

Atem smiled gently, placing his hands on her arms. "Trust me, Mana. I can feel it in my heart that there is good somewhere within the thief. He's experienced pain that none of us could ever understand and my family is responsible for that. I've got to help him in any way that I can."

She released her grip on the pharaoh's shoulders and a false showing of determination resided on her face. "Let's do it!" She exclaimed, though behind her determined expression was a rush of insecurity, worried for her friend and her home.

They had gone through the same routine as last time. Mana's time freezing spell had worked just as greatly this time as it had the first and Atem made his way into the dungeon with ease.

The thief was laying on the wooden bench to the right of his cell, sleeping with one arm flopped over the side and the other placed beside him. The bandages Atem had carefully placed on his torso had been torn off and new wounds and bruises had formed on the thief's deteriorating body.

He took the key that he had taken from a guard and unlocked the cell door. The clanking of the door awakened the thief, though he did not bother to see who was entering. Atem walked over to him and stood beside the bench. Bakura rolled his eyes at the sight of the pharaoh. "I've had enough of you," he muttered tiredly, once again closing his eyes.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Bakura. We must leave now!" Atem shouted.

The thief's eyes broadened with curiosity for a moment, raising a brow at the pharaoh above him. "Going somewhere, are we?" He questioned sarcastically.

Atem was hesitant. "Yes, I'm helping you escape. I can't live with myself knowing you're in here because of my doing. The pain my family has caused you was enough, you don't need any further punishment from us."

Bakura turned over to face the wall, letting out a small groan as he did so, and rejected the pharaoh's offer. "Leave me alone," he muttered.

Frustrated, Atem clutched the thief's shoulder, harshly pulling it back to flip the injured thief back over. "You can't blame _me_ for my father's doing, Bakura. I really want to help you, now get up so I can do that."

Bakura sat in silence for a moment. His heart pounded in his chest and he craved an escape. This was his only chance; he had to take it. He smacked the pharaoh's hand away from his body, then slowly standing before him. "Fine. Get me out of here," he scoffed, then moving past Atem to walk out of his and make for the exit. He staggered on his way, worrying Atem, though Atem did not speak. He knew the thief did not want further assistance, though Atem was willing to do whatever he could to help him.

Together they made their way to the front door, Mana anxiously waiting right outside of it. She jumped when she saw Bakura, unsure of what he would do to either her or Atem.

"I must escort him to the outskirts of the kingdom. You go back to the palace and cover for me while I'm gone," Atem told her.

Mana's mouth gaped for a moment at the statement. "What? Have you lost your mind?" She yelled, concerned. "He's dangerous!"

Atem sighed, looking back at the thief before returning his gaze to Mana. "I've got to do this, Mana, trust me."

"No! He could _kill_ you, Atem. Once he's regained his health he'll _kill you_. I won't let you do this to yourself _or_ your kingdom all for a misfortunate murderer!" She stamped her foot on the ground, tears falling from her eyes and delicately streaking her face.

Atem grabbed her hands, bringing them up to his chest. "I have to do this," he told her softly before turning to the thief who was nearly panting behind him.

He turned away from Mana, not daring to look back. He knew how worried she would be about him despite how understanding she was of his opinions, and knew that he could not listen to her and had to do this on his own, without her assistance any longer. Without _anyone's_ assistance any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

To Atem's surprise Mana did not follow him. He suspected that she had probably run back to the palace to warn Mahad and the others of what he had done. The strong feeling that he could not trust anyone who he had ever associated himself with overwhelmed him.

A horse was tied up behind the dungeon. Atem untied its rope and hopped upon its back, then helping Bakura up shortly after. The thief reluctantly held onto the caring pharaoh in front of him, but in the back of his mind he knew he was somewhat grateful. Atem rode with the wretched thief king aimlessly, not sure of where to go until the thief finally spoke. His tone was harsh and angry as he spoke. "I know a place we can go," He spat. He motioned his arm to the right. "Keep going that way." Atem listened to his order and continued in the direction that he was told to go. They rode until they came to an abandoned village; the sight of it made Atem uneasy, as if something horrible had gone on there. Not one person's presence was throughout the entire village other than his own and the thief king's. Household objects were scattered everywhere, broken and carelessly left around. He got lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out where they were only to come to the conclusion that he did not have a clue. The village was outside of his kingdom so he therefore had little knowledge of it or any of the areas around it.

"Stop here," Bakura demanded. Atem jumped slightly, being taken from his thoughts, and stopped the horse at one of many abandoned small homes. Bakura got off first and slowly crept into the home, immediately laying down on a tattered blanket in the corner. He moaned as he laid; his back causing him discomfort that he would not directly confess to Atem, who figured that was the main source of his pain anyway.

He cautiously followed Bakura into the home after tying up the horse they had stolen. Bakura's eyes had a dullness to them now and Atem could clearly see it. His fatigue and hunger started to show greatly, though the starved thief still tried his hardest not to allow it to. Atem sighed slightly and sat beside the thief.

"Where have you taken me, Bakura?" He asked awkwardly.

Bakura laughed deviously. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know," He chuckled. "And I'll tell you, too." He rose his arms in emphasis. "This is the village of Kul Elna - _my _village. The one that your father destroyed!"

The information made Atem sick and speechless. He covered his mouth as he gasped, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit, but not doing so. Bakura had led him there on purpose to further his shame. Seeing the shock written upon his face, Bakura smirked. "Nice, isn't it, _Pharaoh?_ It's the most _welcoming _place," He said tauntingly.

Atem stared down into his lap, refusing to look at the thief beside him. The extent of his shame had reached as far as it could ever possibly reach. Tears built up in his amethyst pools and his fists bawled. "Don't call me your pharaoh, Bakura." He finally looked up at the thief. "I don't deserve that title. Call me Atem," He said, his voice shaking tremendously.

Bakura's smirk disappeared from his face. The feeling of actually having a conscious came back to him and it made him sick, or at least he believed it was the feeling making him sick when it was really his hunger that was causing him to feel that way. He clenched his head - a wave of pain seemed to crash on him suddenly. Finding his sensibility again, Atem grabbed the bag that he had brought with him and pulled out an apple - one of many that he had on him, amongst other small foods. "I brought some food along, since you haven't eaten in a week. I'll have to go back and get more when I can, but you can have whatever I have right now," He said awkwardly, holding out the apple toward the thief.

The dullness in Bakura's face seemed to disappear almost instantly. The sight of food made Bakura's eyes light up, though a hate-filled expression still refused to leave his face.

"Give it to me!" He yelled, snatching the apple from the ashamed pharaoh's hand.

He dove into it, eating it in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Atem handed him everything else that he had and watched the thief eat; smacking and slurping repulsively as he did so. It was as if he were some sort of animal. Atem had never seen somebody eat in such a way, but then he had never eaten out of the palace where etiquette was crucial.

When the thief finished he stared hatefully at the pharaoh. "What?" He spat.

"Let me re-bandage you," Atem said softly, pulling out a rolled bandage from the bag.

Hesitating for a moment, the thief sat up and leaned forward, allowing Atem to medicate and bandage his wounds once again.

He gazed at Bakura's mutilated back. Whip marks and dried blood on nearly every inch of it; a majority of the wounds open and inflamed, beginning to show signs on infection. What wounds he had treated before had been irritated and re-opened from more severe whippings.

The thief hissed as Atem applied the medication. "Why would they do this to you?" He whispered to himself, loudly enough for Bakura to interpret it as a question for him.

"Because they're ruthless bastards," Bakura scolded through clenched teeth.

Atem paused for a moment. "But why would they take off your bandages and whip you again?" He questioned curiously.

"Everybody in your kingdom _despises _me, you fool. A guard saw the bandages and instantly tore them off," Bakura explained. He had just then noticed that he was giving Atem information freely. Had it done it previously? Why was he doing it now? He questioned his own actions.

"Did they ask who bandaged you?" Atem said, concern evident in his tone.

Bakura's heart seemed to stop. He remained silent, refusing to disclose any more information to the curious pharaoh. The guards _had _asked who bandaged him, but he refused to reveal the name, causing the guards to whip him for it.

Atem's heart seemed to throb when he touched the thief now for reasons that were unclear to him. Finishing the bandaging, he tied the bandage and pulled away from the thief who then laid back down on the tattered blanket, forcing himself to fall asleep shortly after. Atem watched him sleep for a while; his chest slowly rising and falling and the occasional groan and turn scattered throughout his otherwise peaceful sleep. Atem felt compelled to touch the sleeping thief, never before seeing him look so surprisingly calm. He moved closer to Bakura and pushed some of his frayed hair out of his face, better exposing the scar that covered a great portion of the right side. Gently, he rubbed his thumb against the scar, frowning as his did so.

Bakura's eyes began to flutter and he cracked one open to see the saddened pharaoh directly above him. He quickly sat up and pushed Atem away from him causing him to fall backward onto the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The thief yelled.

Atem was silent for a great amount of time which made the thief lay back down to continue his sleeping. "Bakura," Atem almost whispered. He crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder; his heart seemed to miss a beat when he did so. "I'm so sorry for all of the trouble my family has caused you, but… I… don't want you to blame me for my father's doing. I want to make things right with you. Please, Bakura, allow me to," He said, his voice no longer sounding like that of a great pharaoh of Egypt, but somebody who had been left broken and vulnerable as Bakura once had.

At first the thief refused to look at him and tried to cover up what he had genuinely felt. Atem was the first person ever to care for him and he was grateful that he was doing so, and the hatred-induced fire that once burned so strong within his heart had now seemed to nearly diminish entirely.

He turned toward the tenderhearted pharaoh and sat up. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, neither of them speaking a word. Bakura's head impulsively moved toward the pharaoh's, their lips then locking onto one another's. They quickly broke away; a look of confusion seemed to cross Atem's face, but Bakura paid no mind and leaned in once more. "Bakura…" Atem mumbled on the thief's lips, but the thief refused to break away, afraid of what he would say to the pharaoh when they did.

When he finally did, Atem stared at him, baffled. "W-why?" He asked delicately. His glassy orbs glistened in a nearly mesmerizing way, somewhat lulling the thief king.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he looked away to alleviate himself of the embarrassment of explaining. "I… don't blame you," He muttered.

A broad smile appeared on the pharaoh's face though it only showed a small fragment of the joy that he could not possibly express. The feeling of being forgiven - it was comforting, soothing, loving. He reached out and lightly put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, whispering the words he never thought he would get the chance to say to him. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

A new relationship was now established between the two; an unlikely one that would be frowned upon by all Atem knew. They were two ends of a wide spectrum of classes, complete opposites, but that's what Atem treasured about them. His life now had to become something entirely new - a life of secrecy and desperation. It was a lifestyle that he was not accustomed to but would try his hardest to be able to stay with Bakura. He knew that the high priests would be sending out a search for him, and wondered if Mana had told them anything, not that anyone knew where he was. In the back of his mind he knew they would find him eventually and even sooner than expected if he didn't remain low-profile and hidden within the ruins of Kul Elna.

The day after he had kissed the thief he was silent; an almost awkward feeling engulfed him. He wasn't sure of what to say to him, feeling that Bakura was an unpredictable person who didn't know his own emotions and was incapable of understanding those of others, though he was wrong. Bakura was now sure of how he felt about the pharaoh. It was a strange feeling of love and gratefulness that he had never before felt in his life and he actually enjoyed the feeling of it. Atem enjoyed this feeling as well, even though he felt it from the start, being oblivious to it then. Bakura had felt the awkwardness amongst them as well. He had always grown up with the idea that Atem was a horrible ruler and that he would give anything to murder him, but now his entire idea of this kindhearted pharaoh had changed, as did his feelings. Feelings of hatred has turned to feelings of passion; both Bakura and Atem once controlled by one now controlled by the other.

Atem checked Bakura's bandages which had stayed on nicely and the thief turned and stood when he finished. "I'm going to get food and water. You need to stay here," He said bluntly, then walking to the doorway.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Atem said calmly as he watched the thief head toward the horse he had stolen the previous night.

Still facing away from Atem, Bakura stopped. "Yeah, I'm fine," He replied coldly, though the coldness of his words were a false expression of what he truly felt. He got onto the horse and rode away, without saying anything more to the young pharaoh who stayed behind.

Atem found it terribly hard to only sit and wait for the thief's return so, filled with much curiosity and mixed feelings regarding his decisions, he left the home to walk around the deserted village. Everywhere he had turned brought more and more of an unshakable sadness that made his stomach churn. It was as if he could _feel _the pain and torture of the villagers who had once resided in the small village. He imagined his kingdom - how splendorous and cheerful it was most of the time, the streets filled with people who adored him and loved each other; he imagined that this small village was probably once the same way, now only a cold unforgiving place that held the most miserable, life-changing memory in the Thief King's life.

He did not regret the decision he was going to make. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the tormented thief and had come to love his company and the relationship he knew was forming between them, so he had decided even if he is found, he will refuse a return to the palace and remain in Kul Elna with Bakura, no matter the consequence. Although he had already made the decision to leave the kingdom in the back of his mind questions were circling his every thought, his every action, but now he was sure of what to do. He knew how the loss of him would damage the thief even more and that's what compelled him to stay the most. He would not let anything harm Bakura's spirit more than it already had been.

When Bakura had returned he found his home empty, causing his eyes to widen and the feeling that his heart had stopped for a good amount of time "No…" He muttered to himself, trying to shake himself of his feeling of anxiety. "Damnit, no!" He stamped his foot nearly making his horse jolt and send him flying backward off of it. He tugged at the horse's reigns, desperate to find the pharaoh. "Come on!" He shouted anxiously.

He rode around the village, his heart pounding in his chest. Feelings of anxiety and fear overcame him causing his heart to race and his head to become lightheaded, making him more determined to find the pharaoh around the village. He had never remembered a day where he had felt such intense fear since the night of the slaughter Kul Elna.

He had finally caught glimpse of him slowly walking down one of the small side streets between homes. Immediately he stopped his horse, jumping off and running over to the curious young king, grabbing his shoulders forcefully. Atem jumped at Bakura's hands harshly hitting his shoulders and froze.

"I thought I told you to stay back there!" He hollered at the king, clutching his shoulders.

Atem could hear the slight trembling in the thief's voice. "I was curious," He said calmly despite the thief's outrage.

"I thought you had left me! Or somebody had taken you! Damnit, I told you to stay!" He yelled.

The thief's voice broke at the end of his yells. No longer allowing himself to speak, he removed his hands from Atem's shoulders slowly, then wrapping his arms around the pharaoh's small frame. They stood there for a while, Atem not bothering to turn around until Bakura's released him from his loving grasp. When he did Atem looked at him and smiled. Bakura looked down, his eyes glassy and almost sorrowful. Atem smiled and laughed slightly, causing the thief to look up at him again. "You were worried about me," He said jokingly, though he knew it was true. He could sense Bakura's anxiety.

Bakura turned away silently and walked back toward their stolen horse, Atem following close behind.

They returned and placed the food Bakura had returned with in the corner of the small one-room residence. Atem's curiosity once again got the best of him. "Where did you get this all from?" He raised an eyebrow as he placed a few canteens of water in the corner near the bags of fruit and bread that Bakura had just brought in.

Bakura smirked, bringing in the last bag, then placing it down and turning to Atem. "They don't call me the King of Thieves for nothing, you know," He said proudly.

He turned away from the pharaoh again, reaching into the bag and pulling out a small loaf of bread, and then sitting down against the wall to eat it. Hungry himself, Atem reluctantly grabbed some food as well and sat beside the thief. He analyzed the food for a quick moment before eating it understanding that he, the pharaoh of Egypt, was eating stolen food brought to him by a thief. He couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed, but had realized that it was something he had to deal with.

The day seemed to go by rather quickly for Atem since he had lost track of time while wandering about the village and night slowly began to fall over Egypt. He couldn't help but be disturbed by Bakura's almost constant fidgeting beside him. He huffed and stood, pacing the room once or twice before sitting beside Atem again. Atem didn't bother to ask, having the strong feeling that Bakura would probably not answer if he asked him what was wrong. Somewhat amused, he laid back and watched this pattern the thief had created before falling asleep, leaving Bakura alone with his thoughts seeming to tear away at what little sanity he had found for himself.

He had never felt such a feeling of _calmness _before. He would always be plotting his revenge against Atem and his kingdom or out causing havoc somewhere to let out some of his repressed sadness, but with Atem with him he could no longer do either of those things. It almost _bored _him, making him eager and lonely.

Huffing yet again, he decided to lay beside the sleeping pharaoh. Not until now had he been able to watch him sleep. His expression looked so calm, different from all of the expressions he had been used to seeing; a side of Atem that he only now had gotten the opportunity to see - a vulnerable, soft, delicate side that he enjoyed seeing.

Atem's eyes fluttered slightly open and through his half-closed, tired eyes he saw Bakura gazing at him. They both stared at each other for a while as if they were trying to see into each other's souls. Both of them could sense what was there between them at that moment. Bakura smiled, leaning in toward Atem to passionately kiss him. Atem let out a small sigh almost in relief when their lips came in contact with each other. The thrill of the kiss caused an overwhelming feeling of passion to rush through the two of them and Bakura didn't ever want this moment to end.


	6. Chapter 6

This kiss was different from the last. This one was filled with passion rather than confusion. Their forgiveness had already been established, making this kiss more enjoyable. Their emotions poured into one another and even though they were not speaking, they could both sense what the other was thinking. They didn't want to lose each other and this fear was brought upon their conscious at this moment, making them both pull away from each other.

Bakura stared into the mesmerizing amethyst orbs of the pharaoh beside him. "I…" He started, then being interrupted by Atem's hand on his cheek, luring him closer for another tender kiss.

Atem didn't want to speak for he knew what Bakura was going to say. He wanted to embrace this moment and enjoy it as much as he could; he knew that he would be found eventually. Somebody else had to know about this village and it was only a matter of time until they found out exactly where they were hiding.

When they pulled away from each other again they both managed to drift to sleep beside each other. Before Bakura had woken Atem got up and stared down at the still-sleeping thief, once again admiring his peaceful expression. He walked outside of the small one-room home and looked out past the decrepit village and in the far distance he could see his kingdom. He could faintly see the palace walls and wondered just how long it would take the priests to figure out his whereabouts. He could guarantee that they were searching for him; a missing king of Egypt was not something that would be looked over or taken lightly in any sense. He was curious about what everybody was doing - how Mana and Mahad, two of his greatest friends, were reacting to his absence; if Mana had told anyone that he had left to help Bakura in order to clear his conscious. He sighed and sat in front of the house, the slight early morning wind brushing sand over his legs.

Bakura tossed and turned, then awakening from his sleep to find that Atem was no longer beside him. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes a bit, seeing Atem sitting on the ground outside. He stretched and got up, then sitting behind Atem and wrapping his arms around him. Atem was startled by Bakura's arms suddenly being wrapped around him, but within a moment he knew who it was.

Bakura smirked. "All thieves have to fight to keep the treasures they steal," He started in the cocky way Atem was used to hearing him speak. "Or else stealing them wasn't worth the time. You don't steal things just to hand them back over," He said, his tone becoming increasingly angry with each word he spoke.

Atem put his hands on the thief's arms and he was hesitant on speaking, though he knew his word would be of importance at this moment. "Now that I know the truth about this village… abou _you… _I don't think I will be able to return to the palace," He said softly, almost as if he were talking to himself. "They'll find us eventually, Bakura, but when they do I won't be returning with them."

The thief's eyes widened at Atem's words and he held him tighter, laughing slightly. "Yes, that's right. Because you're mine now."

Atem's eyes widened at the thief's words for a moment, but he didn't let them get to him. He was happy that Bakura was being protective over him; it made him feel wanted. He pulled away from him, turning around to face him.

"What?" Bakura asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

Atem smiled weakly and stared at the insightful scar over the thief's eye, running down the side of his face. A scar unlike any that Atem had seen. He thought that it must have been the result of a painful wound and because of that he had never brought it up, but his curiosity was getting the best of him once again. Bakura could tell that Atem was looking at it and turned away stubbornly, Atem then gently laid a hand on the thief's cheek and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Bakura…" He said softly, staring sincerely into his eyes. "How did you get that scar?"

Bakura reached up and ran his hand over the scar. "I don't want to talk about it," he scoffed, standing up and walking into their hiding place. Atem stood and caught up with him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me," He said, almost as if he were begging for an answer, and in a way he was.

He repeated Bakura's name softly in hopes of him even turning around to face him again, but Bakura only stood there, refusing the face the curious pharaoh. Atem let out a small sigh and walked in front of Bakura, looking up at him slightly angered. Bakura pushed him away and walked past him, sitting down on the ground against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment as if he were deep in thought. He let out an almost angered rough sigh. "I was stealing something to eat from a bazaar as a kid," He confessed, speaking so softly that Atem probably wouldn't be able to hear him if he were any further away. He slowly walked over and sat beside Bakura, his eyes slightly broadened. He remained silent while Bakura revealed the last thing that Atem was curious to know about him.

Bakura was hesitant on saying anything more at first, but let out another sigh and continued, brushing a hand through his hair. "I was so hungry that I was sick. I could barely walk, never mind running. I stole a loaf of bread… and the owner of the stand I stole it from chased after me, dagger I hand…" Atem could hear the slight tremble in his voice as he recalled the event. He refused to look at the pharaoh, staring at the doorway in front of him.

"It didn't take long for him to catch up with me. He chased me down a small ally and pushed me against the wall, telling me that I was a "dirty piece of street trash" that didn't belong in the kingdom…" He looked over at Atem and growled a bit, then looking down into his lap, clenching his fists. "_Your father's _kingdom," He spat angrily, though not directly at Atem. "He decided to teach me a _lesson_ and sliced open the side of my face with his dagger, taking the bread I had stolen and leaving me there in that ally. I then returned to Kul Elna for the first time since the massacre and I've been hiding here ever since…"

He stopped and continued to stare into his lap, his fists still clenched. He hated that memory; it was one that made him realize how much he was hated and outcasted, even when he needed help and affection the most. He had never been shown affection by anybody and swore that he would cause destruction that would cause all of the people of Atem's kingdom to pay a price that they deserved to pay, like the price that was paid to create the Millennium Items. Back then he was weak and unaware of the amount of hatred that brewed within him, but that day, one that he was reminded of daily, was the one that made him realize and begin to plot his revenge against the kingdom. He bit his lip in anger and clenched his eyes shut, feeling a bit sick from confusion toward his own feelings yet again. "One of the many times I almost _died _as a kid."

Atem could see that Bakura was struggling with himself and was at first unaware of what to do or say. He gently laid a hand on one of Bakura's bawled fists and rubbed it softly with his thumb. "You belong in _my _kingdom, Bakura," He told him reassuringly. His tone was alleviating and calm. "I… I'll make sure that you never have to face something like that again."

Bakura smirked and looked over at him, a devilish expression on his face. "But you can't guarantee such a thing, can you?"

Atem was taken back, silent for a moment with brows raised. "What do you mean…?"

Bakura laughed and shook his head. He moved closer to the young pharaoh and wrapped an arm around him. "You said it yourself; they're going to find us eventually. You say you're not going to be going with them, but what are you really to do?" He pulled Atem closer to him and held him tightly, letting out a slight hum as if he were satisfied in some way. "_I _will have to make sure they don't take you from me. You're my _treasure_."


	7. Chapter 7

That night Atem had spent a great deal of time standing outside, looking out into the far distance past Kul Elna and towards his kingdom. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be found soon and he wasn't fully prepared for that moment. He thought about how the guards and priests would surely rip them apart, sentencing Bakura to death for kidnapping him, though that obviously wasn't the case, and most-likely would never believe a word Atem said about him willingly helping the thief escape. A chill ran throughout him making him shiver at these thoughts. He looked down toward the ground, letting out a long sigh and shaking his head before turning back to the hideout where Bakura was sifting through a bag of their stolen food.

The worried pharaoh sat beside the thief, leaning against him tiredly, still deep in thought. "What are we going to do?" He asked through an exhausted exhale. The day was not an eventful one which caused his weariness; his own thinking had brought such a tiredness upon him.

Bakura turned to him, brows a bit furrowed as he thought for a moment. "Don't worry about it. A thief always does whatever it takes to get the things they want, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you."

The appeasement the pharaoh had been hoping for had not been given, though he felt that nothing could possibly calm him. He nodded slowly. "Okay. And I'll do my part too."

The thief king smirked, leaning in close to Atem and tenderly kissing his lips. Atem kissed back, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled them closer together. His hands ran up and down the thief's bandaged back, being careful not to hurt him. Bakura could feel Atem's lip quiver and let out a small satisfied hum against the pharaoh's lips before pulling away. He gazed into his eyes, scanning his face up and down and grinned before laying down on the tattered blanket beneath them. "Calm down."

Atem let out a small laugh, being a bit embarrassed and amazed that Bakura seemed so calm, though the thief really was just as worried about the matter as Atem. He laid back on the blanket beside Bakura and took his hand. He moved closer to him, curling up against him, and shut his eyes while trying to calm himself. Bakura's heart picked up speed as the pharaoh moved closer to him; he had never felt so loved. He turned onto his side and put an arm around the pharaoh lovingly, allowing him to drift to sleep beside him right before he had fallen asleep himself.

Atem tossed in his sleep, sounds of shuffling and faint speech from a distance awakening him. His eyes fluttered open slightly, the room still somewhat darkened from the sun not fully being up at this early hour of the morning. When his eyes adjusted he sat up and rubbed them, turning to see Bakura already awake, fists clenched. Neither of them exchanged a word. They both sat and listened to the sound of hooves and talking progressively getting closer. His eyes widened and he reached over, grabbing Bakura's hand. They were about to be found.

Bakura stood and peered out the doorway to faintly see men on horseback headed their way. "Hmph. Let's see if those fools can split us up," He scoffed with disgust. He walked back over to Atem whose heart was pounding and sat behind him, putting his arms around the young pharaoh protectively. Atem couldn't find it within himself to speak; he had nothing to say.

The dreaded sounds of hooves came closer, seeming deafeningly loud and frightening. Atem tried to block the moment out, hoping that they would overlook them and continue searching elsewhere. He closed his eyes, hearing Mahad's voice. It was stressed and slightly trembling but changed dramatically when the sound of hooves seemed to stop.

"It's the pharaoh!"

Atem's eyes shot open instinctively though he didn't want them to. He looked before him to see Mahad and Priest Seto outside of the doorway both glaring angrily towards Bakura, swords in hand. About ten soldiers were behind them on their horses, cheering at their finding. Mahad walked into the small home and went up to the two of them, holding his sword out in front of him threateningly. "Bakura! Let go of the pharaoh now!"

Bakura laughed and pulled Atem closer to him. "Oh? And why should I do that? So you can bring him back to the palace so that he can continue to live a lie?"

Mahad's eyes widened only for a moment before stepping closer to the two as Priest Seto walked into the home as well. Atem sensed that he knew something about Kul Elna and anxiously stood, hoping to shed some clarity. When he stood Bakura grabbed his wrist, pulling him back toward him.

Mahad gasped. "My king!"

Atem quickly looked back at Bakura nervously and then back at the two priests before him. "Mahad… I'm fine. You needn't worry about me." He could tell by Mahad's unchanged angered expression that he wasn't believing him. He looked down at the ground for a moment and then back up at his old friend, a look of sincerity on his face. "I… I know what happened here in Kul Elna…"

A sadness was then evident in Mahad's eyes. He took a step forward and put a hand on Atem's shoulder. Bakura acted and jumped off of the ground, pulling Atem into his arms. "Don't touch him! He's mine!" Atem almost tripped backward onto the thief as he was tugged backward and his surprise kept him silent for that moment.

Bakura frowned, a familiar hatred in his narrowed eyes. "I told him the secrets of this village! He knows of your lies and your schemes!"

Becoming impatient as well as confused, Seto lunged forward, putting the blade of his sword against the side of Bakura's neck. "Give it up, Bakura! You've always been a despicable man, but kidnapping the pharaoh is not something we are willing to tolerate!" He voice rose more with every word that he spoke; the amount of rage in his words seemed immeasurable. "You will let the pharaoh go and we will take you back to the kingdom to have you executed!"

Atem's eyes widened at the statement. He knew that would be Bakura's fate and he knew even more that he had to try to prevent it. Desperately, he grabbed Seto's arm. "No!" He yelled, pushing the priest's arm away from Bakura. "You can't do that to him! And that's an order!"

With broadened eyes, Seto stepped away from Bakura and raised an eyebrow at his king. "Why shouldn't we? Did he not kidnap you and take you to this wretched place?" He thought for a moment, letting out a small gasp. "What has he done to you to make you refuse his punishment?"

Atem's fists bawled with anger, his lip slightly quivering. Never before had he felt so conflicted and lost and had such a mix of confusing emotions run through him all at once. "He has done nothing! **I** am the one who is to blame for my absence!" He felt ashamed as he spoke these words, but truth was the force that drove him to continue strongly. "I had visited him in his cell where we had left him to die and he told me what you had all been keeping from me: the secrets of this village, the village known as Kul Elna that my father's soldiers had destroyed for their own selfish gain!" He cringed, tears welling up in his eyes from intense emotion. "He was the only survivor! That event is what led him to where he is now. Surely you must try to understand!"

Bakura smirked, a satisfied look in his eyes that made Mahad sick. He couldn't stand to hear his friend and king saying these things any longer. He held his sword up to Bakura's throat, regardless of what Atem had to say, and put his other hand on the pharaoh's shoulder. "The thief lies, my pharaoh! He knows nothing of your father! He was a good man who knew nothing of the massacre that took place here! He turned ill when I told him of the event here and it wasn't long after that that he had died." The priest looked down, trying to calm himself before looking at Atem again. "The guilt that he felt killed him, my pharaoh."

Atem's eyes widened from an overwhelming feeling of shame, betrayal, and sadness. He felt sick and was silent for a few moments, thinking about what Mahad has just told him, and then looked back at Bakura. His lip quivered slightly in a way that no one could notice, though his voice shook when he spoke. "You lied to me?" He stared into the thief's eyes and waited for his response, remembering Bakura's exposal of emotions as he told him of the events that happened at Kul Elna. He couldn't have been lying.

Bakura growled angrily, fists clenched and body shaking. Atem's questioning offended him. "No! Why the hell would you question me?" He pointed to Mahad and Seto. "It's them! **They **are the ones who lie! Th-" His sentence was cut short by Mahad lightly pushing the blade of his sword against the side of Bakura's neck threateningly. The thief flinched a bit from the pain, but didn't stop his angry glaring toward the two priests.

Looking down, Atem thought harder, soon becoming lost in his thoughts. Images of Bakura's expressions and actions as he exposed his past flooded the pharaoh's conscious. There was no way that it could have all been a charade, not with those emotions. Emotions so strong that Atem could feel them just by looking into the thief's eyes. He knew that he couldn't deny the love that he had share with the hated thief and knew that what they had was truly genuine. He looked up at his old friend and laid a hand on his extended arm gently, making sure that he didn't cause the blade to cut Bakura any further. "Though I believe what you say is true, Mahad, it doesn't undo what occurred here in Kul Elna. I cannot return to a palace that is responsible for the blood that was shed here."

Mahad put down his sword, Bakura stepping back a bit. "But we need a pharaoh. Egypt can not survive without one and you are, without a doubt, a great king."

Atem shook his head. "I know of my place, Mahad." He turned to Bakura and wrapped his arms around him. "But Bakura is important to me. I… I love him…!"


End file.
